villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vinnie The Clown
Vinnie was one of the secondary antagonists during the 2010 Movie Klown Kamp Massacre, the other being Bonzo. Vinnie was portrayed by Nick Lopez. Biography Early Life Little is known about Vinnie's life before going to Bonzo's Ranch. At some point in his life, he found a mentally disabled baby in a dumpster behind an abortion clinic, which he took as his own son and named him Lenny Bobowski. Sometime later, Lenny grew to be surprisingly talented at playing the ukulele which gave Vinnie the idea to use Lenny's talents to become rich by having him play all around the world and taking most of the money for himself. 2006 Massacre At Bonzo's Ranch Once he made it to Bonzo's Ranch, he was only focused on Lenny and himself becoming official clowns so that Lenny could entertain the world and he could make all the money he wanted by attending the lessons and not interacting much with the other students. During the second lesson, spraying seltzer bottles, Lenny sat on top of a stool while Vinnie sprayed way more seltzer that was necessary at Lenny, upsetting him. While everyone was distracted with the lesson, Edwin The Clown replaced Lenny's spray bottle with an acid spray bottle. When Lenny took his turn and took too long communicating with Vinnie, he yelled at Lenny once again to spray him. He begrudgingly agreed and sprayed him, not knowing what was in the bottle, and screamed in horror as Vinnie's face began painfully melting off. Lenny ran away in fear, crying because he believed he had accidentally killed his friend, where he was killed when Edwin snuck a bomb into a pie set for him in a field. Surprisingly, Vinnie actually didn't die at first despite most of his face being gone, since he was shown to still be able to breath and hear other campers since he turned to them when they spoke. The other student's took care of him, even giving him an IV drip stand, despite the very low odds of him surviving. He later finally died when Edwin found where they were hiding from him and swung his knife at Puff, but he teleported away, and Edwin accidentally stabbed him in the chest. Personality Throughout the movie, Vinnie was shown to be a very cruel man. He would scream at Lenny for little to no reason at all despite Lenny being mentally disabled and not knowing any better. This included forcing Lenny to carry all of their luggage when they arrive at Bonzo's Ranch and knocking it out of his hands just to force him to pick it all up again. Vinnie was also incredibly greedy, admitting to having sold Lenny's kidney just so they could both afford to get into clown camp and also saying that once they became official clowns, he was going to take over 90% of Lenny's earnings for himself. He would also buy very cheap foods just to make Lenny quiet and leave him alone, like pickles, snack cakes, and cotton candy. Gallery Vinnie after acid attack.png|Vinnie after being sprayed with acid Vinnie after acid attack 2.jpg|Vinnie later in the movie, being held up by Valerie and Philbert (off-screen). Note: Vinnie is somehow still alive in this picture. Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains